


Favorite Pet

by Remember_to_be_Gentle



Category: Cloud Meadow (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cloud Meadow AU, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Crying, F/M, Hair-pulling, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_be_Gentle/pseuds/Remember_to_be_Gentle
Summary: Dabi was on fire. You watched in horror as smoke left his mouth, flames dancing on his shoulders. You crawled further into the corner you were cowering in, you’d never seen him this angry before. “You were my favorite,” he snarled, “I treated you like a fucking trophy wife and you abandoned me.” He was panting, veins popping out of his forehead and throat. “Maybe I should have been treating you like the fucking cow you are!”
Relationships: Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 200





	Favorite Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Requests are open!! Can I please request breeder!dabi's or tamaki's favorite breeding monster! Reader(you can pick which type) escapes/runs away and is later found by them and needs to be um domesticated again??

Trigger Warning: Pregnancy, lactation, non con, hair pulling, biting, blood (light), crying

Dabi was on fire. You watched in horror as smoke left his mouth, flames dancing on his shoulders. You crawled further into the corner you were cowering in, you’d never seen him this angry before. “You were my favorite,” he snarled, “I treated you like a fucking trophy wife and you abandoned me.” He was panting, veins popping out of his forehead and throat. “Maybe I should have been treating you like the fucking cow you are!” 

He grabbed your leg, dragging you toward him. His hands were hot against your skin and fur, the smell of it burning caught your nose. An unsuppressed whimper escaped your throat. “This is mine!” he snarled, grabbing your enormous, swollen stomach. “My egg, my holstaur. You’re just carrying it.” 

You whimpered again, giving Dabi a pleading look. 

Whether it had worked to calm him down was impossible to tell. 

He sighed, the sound more like a growl than anything, steam escaping from his nose. “I must have lacked on your domestication training. I won’t make the same mistake twice.” He ripped your legs apart, grunting as he rubbed his cock against your entrance. “Don’t fight me anymore.” Every part of your body tightened, a bare spark of pleasure almost exciting you when his cockhead scraped your clit.

You mooed in response. 

Dabi shoved his cock in to your unprepared pussy, wrapping his hot hands on your hips to force you to take all of him. Fearful of what he’d do if you protested, you let him enter, softly moaning in pain.“Here’s why I like you,” Dabi grunted, “your cunt feels like velvet and those fat tits of yours always have a lot of milk.” As if to remind himself, he latched onto your nipple, sinking his teeth into the doughy flesh and earning a sob from you. It hurt, the canines piercing your skin. That combined with your entrance still adjusting to his dry thrusts was too much. Tears spilled down your cheeks. He didn’t seem to care though, beginning a brutal pace in your cunt. 

In all your times being bred by Dabi, his roughness was usually playful or a direct result of the stresses from the day, but this was different. The sharp and mismatched thrusts of his cock were different, more aggressive. His nails were claws in your skin, hooked in like an anchor. He was a fuck-machine powered by rage with you as his target. The power from his thrusts made your fat belly bounce. You couldn’t even worry about the growing egg, you were too worried about yourself. 

When Dabi let go of your teat, blood oozed from where his teeth had slashed the skin. “This is mine,” he snarled, grabbing your swollen belly, using it as a handhold for himself for those rough and neverending pounding. “Everything that comes out of you is mine. You are mine.” 

He let go of your belly, snatching your hair to force you to meet his gaze. “Mine. Mine. Mine.” It became a chant as he pounded your cunt, getting rougher and rougher until he came, spreading his searing hot seed through your insides. He huffed, trying to catch his breath. “We’re going back.”

You didn’t protest, knowing exactly where Dabi was going to be keeping you from now on: chained to his room where his last favorite used to be.


End file.
